uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker é o âncora para Quahog 5 Notícias. Ele é um homem bonito bastante narcisista, e bigodudo que repescagens notícias no barítono agradável. No primeiro Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segmento "Stewie B. Goode", o bigode é revelado para ser falso quando ele foi demitido, condenada a devolvê-lo para o estúdio como ele é, na verdade, sua propriedade. Tom não é um para ser politicamente correto, nem se levar em conta os sentimentos de ninguém, incluindo co-âncoras Diane Simmons e, mais recentemente, Joyce Kinney. Ele costumava tirar sarro de Diane. Ele era casado com Stacy Tucker,de quem se divorciou em algum momento entre "North by North Quahog" e"Mother Tucker". Eles tiveram um filho juntos, Jake Tucker, cujo rosto está de cabeça para baixo. Ele freqüentemente usa prostitutas e em "Petarded" teve um morto. Ele se torna o namorado de Thelma Griffin em "Mother Tucker".Meg desenvolveu uma paixão por ele em "O Beijo Visto Around the World". Em "And Then There Were Menos", Diane assassinado James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Muriel Goldman, e Priscilla, e emoldurado Tom. Tom foi enviado para a prisão para o crime. Antes disso, ele sugeriu a seu chefe para ter uma jovem loira sexy substituir Diane como co-âncora. Ele foi exonerado após Lois descobriu que Diane foi o verdadeiro assassino, como ele aparece em "Excellence in Broadcasting", mencionando a morte de Diane e seus assassinatos. Ele também introduziu novo co-âncora Kinney. Era também um dos muitos caracteres a ser incorporado na sequência de abertura actualizado. Embora ele e Diane parecem ter se odiavam, durante um especial de notícias quando o elenco acreditava que eles estavam bateu fora do ar, Tom tirou uma pá-sexo de espancar Diane. Direito quando ele estava prestes a entregar o primeiro golpe, o cinegrafista exclamou que eles estavam no ar. Tom também fez muitas piadas sexuais sobre ela no ar. Sua casa está cheia de fotos dele, incluindo um dele em um vestido de casamento. Isto poderia ser porque ele odeia sua esposa, Stacy, e tem vergonha do seu filho Jake face 's. Mas no geral sugere que ele é meramente um narcisista. Isso é mais facilmente visto quando ele está pendurado um cartaz de si mesmo sobre sua cama, bem como perguntando se as pessoas querem seu autógrafo. Seu nome no Pilot passo é Mike Tucker, e ele trabalhou com Diane em Quahog 6 News. Seth MacFarlane só faz um pequeno ajuste em sua voz ao falar, como o personagem está muito perto de sua voz natural. Em "Correndo Mates" ele co-moderou o debate entre Peter e sua esposa / oponente Lois, e deu as palavras do concurso de soletração em "Contos de um terceiro grau Nada". Para manter o bigode, explica ele na canção "All I Really Want For Christmas" em "Estrada para o Pólo Norte", que ele quer um pente bigode de ouro. Tom tem uma obsessão doentia sobre Megan Fox e ainda tem seu número de telefone. Ele é um alcoólatra, como revelado em "Amigos de Peter G", participando de reuniões dos Alcoólicos Anônimos Peter e Brian participar. Em "Tiegs for Two", ele assiste aula de Quagmire sobre como pegar mulher. Durante o Quahog Thanksgiving Day Parade destaque em "Ação de Graças", Tom e Joyce Kinney têm de lidar com a chuva, enquanto rivais estações 2 e 6 têm toldos para proteger seus apresentadores. Quando prestes a apresentar o flutuador comRocky The Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle, Tom também tem de lidar com o alarme do carro estridente do Quahog 5 Notícias van. Tom agiu sob o nome de George P. Wilbur em Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, mas acabou por desistir em Hollywood após o desembarque pequenos papéis em séries como The Cosby Show. Em "Tom Tucker: Um Homem e Seu Sonho", Peter fala-lo a voltar para Hollywood com Peter como seu agente de aterrar um papel em NCIS, mas despeja-lo como um cliente quando ele se torna um agente para o ressuscitado James Woods. Quando James lixeiras Peter, Tom e Peter voltar para Quahog onde Tom recebe o seu trabalho notícia âncora de volta. Em "Family Guy visualizador de correio No. 2" Tom apareceu como uma versão em Inglês do próprio chamado Clive Trowley.Ele começou a contar uma história sobre um homem com uma arma de tomar sobre a cidade de Manchester. Ele então se mudou para a frente para a história principal. Rainha Elizabeth II vindo para Billingsbury. Prosseguindo em esporte, Clive passou a ver que doze equipas de futebol amarrado naquela noite. Em "Guy Classificações", Tom trabalhou anteriormente como um âncora de telejornal no canal 12 em St. Louis, mas tinha dificuldade devido a uma marca de nascença em forma de suástica em seu lábio superior, que agora está coberto por seu bigode. Depois de Tom faz raspar o bigode, ele relata que as suas cinzas foram espalhadas ao largo da costa de Acapulco, no México, onde o bigode nasceu. Em "Fazendeiro Guy", em um relatório sobre o índice de criminalidade Quahog subindo, ele afirma que ele dirige um Infiniti 2006. Na cena do tribunal em "A Guy Simpsons", ele está sentado ao lado do companheiro repórter Kent Brockman.